


Starstruck

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose was doing his daily workout routine when he spotted a Canadian fan looking cold outside.





	

Dean Ambrose was jogging outside in the freezing cold, when he noticed a young female from across the street, wearing his t-shirt without a coat on... "Hey!" Dean said, walking over to her. "Oh my..." The fan said, in disbelief. "Here... wear this." Dean said, taking off his jacket to wrap over her. "Aw, thank you! I forgot to bring mine." The fan said, shaking her head. "Ooh, that happens to me all the time." Dean said, winking. "Oh, really?" The fan said, blushing. "So... what's your name?" Dean said, smoothing his hair back. "Liz." She said, shyly. "Well, it's nice to meet you... Liz." Dean said, giving her hand a shake. "Same here..." Liz said, speechless. Just then, an Ambrose hater appears... "You suck, man." The hater said, narrowing his eyes. "At least he's actually doing something with his life..." Liz said, looking away. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" The hater said, ticked off. "Look, all I'm saying is that my favorite wrestler is actually making people smile, happy... what's your story?" Liz said, intensely. "I..." The hater said, out of words. "Let's go." Dean said, taking her by the hand. After walking for a few minutes... "Listen... thanks... for standing up for me." Dean said, scratching his head. "Oh, no problem, I mean, the world would be a much better place if more people did that." Liz said, shrugging. "Agreed... so... you wanna see me wrestle tonight?" Dean said, smirking. "What?! Duh!" Liz said, laughing. "You better..." Dean said, chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction was written for one of my friends, Liz! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments cause id love that! ♡♥


End file.
